The dangerous life of Pink Arrow
by thebestoftherest
Summary: remake of the New Life Story of Aquagirl
1. Chapter 1

The Dangerous life of Pink Arrow,

"So, you're _**now**_ a girl?" he asks the female in front of him whose cheeks turn redder every time Kaldur looks at her. Kaldur takes in the familiar blue eyes, and notices the longer eyelashes, and the long wavy Red hair that reaches up to her back. Even if it wasn't for the uniform, and quiver he would have hit on this girl, not knowing it was Roy. She nods, and Roy ask Kaldur if he can help, he thinking Kaldur is laughing at him "Kaldur~ this _isn't_ funny! Why are you **so** amused at my suffering?"

When Kaldur finally stops laughing, he stands straight, and tells the female looking slightly apologetic "Roy, I didn't laughed. But you _must_ admit that it is a **bit** funny" an amused smile on his face. She glares at him, with her arms crossed over one another as she tells him "I do _not_ find this annoyance funny Kaldur " the angry expression unsuitable on the delicate features, made her look _cuter_.

Roy raises an eyebrow before glancing at his surroundings "Well, at _least_ you're a **hot**-looking girl, you can use it to _your_ advantage Roy" but there's a tease in his words. Kaldur only sighs annoyed before running his fingers through the long wavy hair, as he or rather she muttered "but I look like a younger version of my mom~ I doubt _anyone_ would find that sexy".

Kaldur slightly flushes at the comment, and thinks 'But I _do_~' and tells Roy "_So_ Roy, or should I _call_ you Rosette since you're a _girl_ now? How do **we** explain _this_ to Batman?" as he points at the female Roy, ignoring how his eyes linger on her or _his_ curves, and the nicely-shaped breasts, because he's pretty sure they look _real_ enough to convince anyone. He looks away as Roy utters "I don't know, but all I know is that **this** _cannot_ be a Good for anyone when I tell Canary".

The fact that Roy was even _**shorter**_ than Roy, _now _that he was a girl, frustrated the Archer. Kaldur inwardly sighed, and thinks bitterly 'This would have been _so_ much easier if he had been turned into a child instead'. He picks up his Water-Bearers, making sure the Water hasn't escape, before grabbing Roy's now-tiny wrist and dragging him away from all the rubble surrounding them.

**To be contunied….**

**Based on Bleeding little liar story: T****he New Life Story of Aquagirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**T****he Dangerous life of Pink Arrow,**

**The Team's Reaction**

When Kaldur and Roy enter The Cave, the Zeta-beam device actually _recognizes_ Roy, which makes Roy relieved. When they reach the living room though, Robin is already pointing another one of his bat gadgets at Roy, while leaning on a wall. He asks angrily "Aqualad, you know _**you can't**_ bring-" and cuts off his own words, as he notices the familiar red shirt, and the black quiver on his back, along with _familiar_ blue eyes, and the same Red Arrow mask across her face. He frowns when he notices the shirt rising, and revealing a bit of Roy's or the girls skin, and the fact that she has boobs, 'cause _last_ he checked, Roy had been 100% male.

Robin alters his body movements from a defensive stance to just standing still, and actually returns his gadget back to his utility belt. He asks the girl "_**Please**_ tell me you're joking! And that you're _not_ really Roy" and pursues his lip when the girl shakes her head and murmurs softly "I'm _sorry_ Robin". And Robin is shocked at how feminine the voice is, it's unlike Roy angry voice, but the familiar sureness is there, and in a way Robin is pleased that there is something familiar about this Roy, even if he **now** had boobs and looked _very_ pretty.

He sighs, before telling Roy "well I guess there's _nothing_ we can do now, right? Welcome _back_ Roy" he says with a bright smile, and flushes when Roy returns the smile, because his brain is still not processing that this is Roy, because if it _was_ or is, then Robin shouldn't be enjoying seeing her smile _so_ much.

But before any of them could say anything, Wally is there. He asks Kaldur excitedly "So Kaldur, _who's_ the babe?" and looks at the female Roy twice, from top to bottom before teasing Aqualad "Your **new** girlfriend?" drawling out the girlfriend bit, making both Kaldur and Roy blush, as Roy shakes his/her head and squeaks out a "no, we're not!". Kaldur instantly utters "kid flash _you_ don't understand! And she _isn't_, in fact, let her tell you who she _**really**_ is~" with a smirk on his face, as he pushed the girl forward.

The girl _scowls_ at Kaldur, and Robin is still in **awe** of how cute Roy is as a girl, and so doesn't actually tell Wally that the girl is Roy. The girl turns red before telling Wally "Uh… you see Wally, _**I'm**_ Roy." her tone very furious.

Wally just gapes, before grinning and asking Robin, who chooses to snap from his reverie right then, "She's _kidding_…right?" and then notices something and asks Roy "Hey! How do _you_ know my name?" before it dawns on him, and he looks at Roy again, noticing that everything was the same, except for the chest area, the pretty feminine face, and the long hair, but otherwise she looked like she could be Roy's twin, he checks on her chest area again, and inwardly groans as he thinks sadly 'She _could've_ been my rebound girl or new girlfriend~'.

Wally squeaks out "Red Arrow?" and the Roy responded yes furiously, while Kaldur is _still_ figuring this out. Robin raises his eyebrow, before telling Wally "For a science wiz you're **really** slow on getting the bigger picture sometimes" and sighs. Wally yells out "Hey science wiz, _not_ a genius" before scowling, as he folded his arms over one another.

Footsteps are heard from the East corner of the room, as the machine informs them "_B-07 Artemis entering"._ Artemis isn't really paying attention to anyone really as she comes out of the Zeta gate, and mutters "Arrgh! I _hate_ school" dressed in her usual YJ uniform. She _notices _Wally, and Robin, and waves at the younger. Robin smirks and tells her "Hey, glad you could join us. Wanna take a guess at who our friend -_over there_- beside Kaldur _**is**_?"

Artemis smiles, and turns to see Kaldur smiling at her, as usual, and a pretty red hair girl, with a bigger chest size than hers, and swears out loud as her eyes recognize the girl, "Holy _**Shit**_! Roy?" because she'd recognize those Blue eyes anywhere, she spent half an hour trying to rip them out of Roy head, and told him that they would be "Pretty collectable!" about a week or two ago.

Robin actually looks at her _amazed_, Wally just glowers at her, while Roy sighs and says "Hell Artemis" and even with the feminine tone, she recognizes the sureness in the girl's voice, it had always irate her when Roy had been a **he**, even _now_ it did. But the fact that Roy made a prettier girl than she did _wasn't_ fair, she thought bitterly 'The boy's already a hunk' and inwardly whines.

Kaldur looks impressed "Well, at least you're smarter than these two. It took you less than 5 seconds to piece it up". Artemis raises an eyebrow at Robin, and Wally who both flush in shame, and grins, before uttering "I _still_ don't believe it though~ I'd believe it if someone told me you were Roy's secret twin". And then puts her bow against the sofa, before asking Kaldur not Roy, "Anyways, how _did_ the mission go?"

Roy sighs, before telling them "How do you think, because for well _this_" gesturing to his female body, his fingers slightly shorter, and more elegant-looking. M'gann and Conner who recently come back from wherever they've been, freeze in sight. Before M'gann let's go of Conner to hug Roy. Wally just groans feeling more stupid, but then again, M'gann was a mind-reader. Conner only observes from afar, before looking surprised as M'gann greets the girl with a smile "Roy you're back!".

"I _can't_ believe it though Roy, you make a **really** _hot_ girl!" uttered Artemis, after she did another double-take at the currently female Roy, who blushed at the compliment, and murmured "Screw you Artemis". Wally was actually grinning and told Roy "Well if it helps you feel better Roy, you really are a _very_ beautiful girl!" and Roy kick his head, as Kaldur starts smiling again. Robin smiles as he tells Roy "I usually don't agree with Wally on a lot of things, but for _once_, he's telling the truth Roy" ignoring Wally's undignified yell of "Hey, _stop_ picking on me Boy Wonder!" Roy only laughs, as he gives Roy a look that says "I told you so~"

Roy only **glares** and stomps on Kaldur's foot _hard_, despite her being a girl, it doesn't change the fact that her strength is higher than Kaldur's level of strength. Kaldur scowls, and murmurs "Ouch". Roy smirks in relief, glad to have shut up the atanlantican.

M'gann just squeals and comments about how now that Roy is a girl, they can go shopping, and dress him up in girly clothes. Roy made a face as M'gann hugged him, a face which Kaldur and Robin noticed, and grinned at to each other. Conner only told Kaldur this with his hand on the back of his neck, "Well as long as you're _still _Roy, then I **really** don't mind whatever gender you are" though he was flushing and avoiding Roy's face.

Roy whispers something in Kaldur's ear that makes her blush, but not before elbowing Roy in the gut, _painfully _one might add. But Kaldur's blush still remained, as M'gann murmured something like "Oh Roy_ looks_ so cute when he blushes". Artemis _had_ to admit, if she had ever given her mentor ex sidekick an interest, Roy would've been her only choice as a girlfriend, but that was probably because she liked him as a guy, since he was _always_ nice to her.

Red Tornado steps into the room with Black Canary, and takes one look at Roy, and Kaldur, uttering "Welcome back. Let me go inform Batman of your recent return" and something else like "and that Red arrow has _now_ become Pink Arrow", Wally and Robin snicker, as Black Canary only stares at Roy and Kaldur.

Roy suddenly feels scared, and Kaldur utters shyly "Umm, I _can_ explain?" Black Canary sighs, and utters something like "Roy~" as if she's not sure to be happy he's back, and alive, or that she wants to strangle him badly, because she **knows** its Roy's fault, it _always_ is.

"**Please**, _start_." Black Canary grits out, while glaring at Roy.

Continued,


End file.
